


Happy birthday, Jisungie

by alyzaaa



Series: Nct Superpower au [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzaaa/pseuds/alyzaaa
Summary: No additional tags bc im on my phone so they're going here- Jisung is born (no details)- Jisoo is his mother. Srry not srry ://- brief mention of past abuse (from woo)- fluff-not proofreadDoyoung recalls the day Jisung was born
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Nct Superpower au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Happy birthday, Jisungie

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know the dates didn't add up. Hush. i didn't ask them too :’) so to MAKE them add up i decided Doie's party wasn't a birthday party, it was just a party party so it would make more sense for ji's bday to be in feb as well so yeah!! Also DY is 15 in the last chap and 16 in THIS chap due to this! Sorry for the sudden change :(( also yeah i wated to keep jisungs name park but… jisoo…. 
> 
> Ages:   
> Doyoung nd Jisoo: 16 (DY 17 at the end, technically)  
> Jungwoo: 8   
> Mark: 6   
> Haechan: 2   
> Jisung: newborn, then one year

The day Jisung was born was a day Johnny and Ten will never forget. From waking up at three am to Doyoung crying, screaming into his phone "the babys coming?! I'm a dad?!" and other obscenities that hurt Marks sensitive ears, to Jungwoo catching a stomach virus and switching forms every hour because he’d lost the energy to control his ability. 

Johnny was on Jungwoo duty and Ten was on Doyoung (and Jisung) duty. Which meant Ten was at the hospital with Doyoung, and the girl (which they'd learned was named Kim Jisoo) at the hospital, helping both the teenagers actually get through the day. Jisoo's parents tried to come, but work had them too caught up. 

"Jisoo, honey breathe." Ten wiped her forehead with a cloth, while Doyoung held her vomit bag (what a gentleman, really). 

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" She was sobbing, gripping Doyoung's hand so tight he was sure it'd break. 

"I know, but look we're both here for you! Don't worry!" 

Ten and Doyoung's soothing words continued for a few more hours until the baby was finally delivered. The two new parents had agreed on naming the baby Jisung, a name Jisoo picked and loved from the beginning. They cooed over the baby for the longest while, letting Ten almost lecture them as he facetimed Johnny (along with a sickly Jungwoo, and annoying Mark and Haechan). 

"He looks just like both of them!" Johnny cooed, making the teenagers blush, stroking the babys soft black hair. "He's so precious. I'm so proud of you, Jisoo. I know it's not easy." he smiled through the phone. The poor girl looked almost asleep, but she smiled weakly at the polite man. 

"Doie! Doie!" Jungwoo called, looking at Johnny's phone to see the boy and the giggling baby. "Who's that, Hyung?" Doyoung looked at Ten, not sure what to say. 

"It's your nephew, 'Woo! His name is Jisung!" Ten explained, holding the babys little hand. The boy lit up, and even Mark and Haechan went silent for a moment from their playing in Doyoungs room. 

"Nephew?! What's that?!" Mark screamed from the other room, intrigued with the baby now, hearing the new word. Johnny could already feel the headache. 

"Does he have powers?" Jungwoo piped up, then immediately falling into a coughing fit Ten swore was straight from his chest. 

"A nephew is when your brother has a baby with someone! And we'll see when he turned one, 'member Woo?" Johnny mumbled to the sick boy, who just nodded. 

"oh, right.. Like 'Hyuck.." 

"Exactly. You're so smart, Jungwoo." Johnny kissed the boys burning forehead. "Y'know.. He hasn't gotten any better. Do you think Mark and Hyuck would be fine with you while a doctor checks him out?" 

"I dunno, Johnny.. Chan could get way too loud, and the other boys are coming soon with Taeil and Taeyong." 

"Dad, They'll be fine here." Doyoung looked up, Jisung now asleep in his arms. "He's sleeping, anyhow. Ji too.” he glanced at his phone for the time, placing the newborn in his little crib ordeal that Doyoung was somewhat afraid he’d break. “And Hyuck’s due for a nap anytime now. They’ll be fine.” Ten looked at him, dumbfounded. He was right. 

“When did you become such a good parent?” Johnny joked, laughing. Doyoung only shrugged, resting his head on Jisoo's as he rested his eyes. He was running on 2 cups of hospital coffee and two hours of (not very good) sleep. Ten knew “resting my eyes” would turn into a deep sleep soon enough, though. 

Ten smiled fondly at the two, looking down at Johnny with a look of just pure bliss. Johnny was almost lost in his lover’s eyes until Jungwoo whined about his stomach hurting once again. 

The adults sighed before hanging up. 

The rest of the day was fine, Jungwoo getting prescribed some medication and finally being able to see the baby (with gloves and a mask that made the oversensitive child whine) with Mark and Haechan. It was peaceful. Jisoo waking before Doyoung and finally meeting the younger boys (who she thought were just the CUTEST) and helping them "surprise" their eldest brother with ice chips down his back. The two adults just watched the scolding and cooed over their new grandson before her parents arrived. 

Though they weren't extremely happy due to the circumstances, they were still very polite and honestly? They loved the little family Johnny and Ten had made. Doyoung was very respectful AND he was all around an amazing, and gifted student. That's all they cared about, at least. But they did coo over the baby, claiming he looked like Jisoo which Johnny cringed over. 

But, the families also talked about the housing situation. Doyoung would actually live with the child and Jisoo was allowed to visit whenever she nodded, and both teens were just grateful they were able to work this out. Doyoung had many, many traumatic experiences in the system, and so did Jungwoo. It broke everyone's heart when the eight year old spoke up, his voice wavering and his grip on Doyoungs shirt tightening whenever he spoke about "Sir". Johnny was almost sure it made the Park's decision final. 

The small talk continued for awhile before Doyoung eventually fell back asleep, holding Jungwoo close to his chest to keep him feeling safe. Everyone (minus Mark and Haechan, who were playing cars) stared at him, the whispers of "He's gonna be a great dad" catching the attention of Mark. 

"Doyoung-hyung is the best hyung!" he piped, too loud for his own ears to take in correctly. "He always makes sure Jungwoo-hyung feels safe after nightmares and even helps us with our powers sometimes! Like- like this one time he gave me these really cool headphones that had my name on them for when places were really super duper loud! And- and one . time Hyuck went invisible and he searched for him *all day*" Jisoo laughed a bit, having heard this story from Doyoungs point of view. 

"He's a good hyung, Minhyung?" she clarified, the child nodding. He was going to add more, but Jisung had started crying, which startled him and almost immediately brought tears to his eyes. Johnny coddled him as Jisoo fed the baby. They'd unanimously voted bottle feeding was going to be easiest for their situation, and the baby seemed to be happy enough. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"It was a good day, Jisung.." Doyoung mumbled to the one year old in his arms, who was babbling and gnawing on a teething ring. "Now, Jisungie, take your nap. When you wake up Ji-- mom should be here." It felt weird calling his friend "Mom" around the baby, but they'd agreed that was how it would work. 

"Night, Night, Jisungie." Jungwoo and Mark called from the doorway, having been listening the whole time. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes but lied the child in the crib, tucking him in and ruffling his hair.

"happy birthday, Jisung. Happy birthday."


End file.
